Use Somebody
by taylorbrimoore
Summary: Addison Puckerman and Juliet Hummel-Anderson are polar opposites and bitter enemies. Addison is a misunderstood girl living in her parent's shadows and trying to save their marriage while Juliet is a rebel struggling with being tormented for having two gay dads. The girls loathe each other, but a series of events brings them together in more ways than one.
1. 01x01: Can't Be Tamed

**Songs:**

**Can't Be Tamed- Miley Cyrus**

**S&M- Rihanna**

01x01: Can't Be Tamed

Addison:

*First Day of School(McKinley High)

Juliet Hummel-Anderson. The girl I absolutely loathed with all of my being was staring at me with daggers. I don't see why she is blaming all of this on me, I was simply defending my best friend, well that is until Juliet decided to take a swing at me.

Juliet was the school whore and she's only a fifteen. She sleeps with almost anything that moves. Everyone labels her as a bad-ass because of her pink hair, two nose rings, and lip ring. She dressed like a biker chick and acted like she owned everyone and everything. She was just some slutty bitch to me.

It all started first thing this morning when I was getting out of my car and didn't see my best friend Bailey waiting for my by her car like she usually does. I brush it off and decide that she's probably just trying to get to class early being the over-achiever she was. I glance down at my outfit of hot pink scallop pleated shorts, white tank top tucked in a hot pink blazer, and white platform wedges. My long brown hair was curled just at the ends and my eye makeup really made my bright green eyes stand out.

I dig around for my phone in my purse, and that's when I heard the yelling coming from across the parking lot. I lock my car and walk over to the source of the commotion. Juliet was on top of a blonde headed girl beating the shit out of her. I walk closer and notice the blond is Bailey.

I threw my purse down and stalked up to the brawl and threw Juliet off of Bailey.

"Hey whore, why don't you go get yourself checked for STDs and leave her alone." I spat.

Juliet stood up and got in my face, "You really shouldn't have said that."

"Well I did, so what are you going to do about it?"

Before I could even process another thought, I felt a sharp pain across my face. I stumbled back and glared at her. She smirked and reared back as if she was going to throw another punch, but I pounced on her sending both of us to the ground.

I got in a few good licks before I was being pulled off of her still kicking a screaming. I see the principal grab Juliet by the arm and pull her towards the school. I finally stop scream and I'm put down. I turn around to see my boyfriend Logan.

"What the hell happened Addie?" He asks concerned.

"Well whore of the decade was beating the shit out of Bailey and I Wasn't about to just stand there and do nothing so I took action." I ramble angrily.

"Well it was definitely hot." He smirks raising his eyebrow and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I roll my green eyes and look down and see that my clothes are torn in several places.

I huff, "Does that bitch know how much this outfit costs?"

Logan lets out a small laugh and throws an arm over my shoulder.

Logan Beshears. The definition of sexy. Logan and I started dating my freshman year and his sophomore year. We clicked instantly. He was exactly what I wanted in a guy. He's a 6'5, blonde haired, brown-eyed, sweet, super smart, football and baseball player. And he was all mine.

As we enter the school I hear our principal on the intercom, "Addison Puckerman please report to Mrs. Schuester's office."

I groan and turn to Logan. He kisses my cheek and says, "I'll catch up with you later babe."

I stalk into Mrs. Shue's office and see the last person I want to see, Juliet. She snaps her head towards me and glares at me with daggers. I throw my purse down and plop in the seat furthest away from her.

"Now girls, could you please tell me what caused this whole ordeal." Mrs. Shue asks calmly.

Juliet and I rambled on telling our sides of the story while trying to overpower each other.

"Girls! Enough!" Mr. Shue shouts. "Now you two have got to act more civilized. We saved both of your butts this time. If this stunt gets pulled one more time, you will be suspended. No if, ands, or buts about it. Now we're going to have to call your parents."

Mr. Shue dials my brother first.

"Hi Adam, I have Addison here in the guidance office with me right now. She got into a fight. We saved her from suspension, but if this happens again we're going to have to take disciplinary action." Mr. Shue states firmly.

"Mhmm. She also needs some more clothes. Alright, no problem." He says hanging up the phone. "Addison, you're free to go. You're brother will be here with some more clothes in a bit."

I huff and storm out of the room knowing I'm going to get hell from my brother about this. I get to my locker and open it furiously. It's instantly slammed and I turn to see a sneer on Juliet's face.

"You better watch yourself bitch." She spat.

"Same for you whore."

"Oh I'm so scared!" She muttered sarcastically as she walked away.

"You should be!" I yell out after her. I turn back to find Adam storming down the hall.

He hands me my clothes and huffs, "What am I going to do with you Addie? If this happens again you could get suspended! Then mom and dad will get angry at me for not making sure you're on your best behavior! This needs to stop! You've gotten in trouble time after time! You need to straighten up your act!"

"Adam, she started it! She was on top of Bailey! I'm not going to just stand there and watch my best friend get the senses knocked out of her!" I shout back looking up at my 6'3 brother towering over me with his large green eyes.

"Well you should have stopped it not started a new fight. That was stupid Addison." I cringe at my full name coming from my brother. He never calls me that unless he's disappointed in me.

I groan and storm off to change. I stalk out of the bathroom and into glee club feeling angrier than ever.

"Mr. Shue, I'd like to sing a song please." He nods his head and sits down as I walk to the center of the classroom.

_For those who don't know me,_  
_I can get a bit crazy_  
_Have to get my way,yep_  
_24 hours a day_  
_'cause I'm hot like that_

_Every guy, everywhere_  
_just gives me mad attention_  
_Like I'm under inspection_  
_I always gets a ten,_  
_'cause I'm built like that_

I stalk around the room belting out.

_I go through guys like money_  
_flyin' out the hands_  
_They try to change me_  
_but they realize they can't_  
_And every tomorrow is a day I never plan_  
_If you're gonna be my man understand_

_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be blamed_  
_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed_  
_I can't be changed_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

_Well I'm not a trick you play,_  
_I'm wired a different way_  
_I'm not a mistake,_  
_I'm not a fake,_  
_It's set in my DNA_

I close my eyes and really feel the music pulsing through my veins.

_Don't change me_  
_Don't change me_  
_Don't change me_  
_Don't change me_  
_(I can't be tamed)_

_I wanna fly,_  
_I wanna drive,_  
_I wanna go_  
_I wanna be a part of something I don't know_  
_And if you try to hold me back I might explode_  
_Baby, by now you should know_

_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be blamed_  
_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed_  
_I can't be changed_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed._

Juliet:  
I walk through the door of my house and I look up to see my dad, Kurt, scolding at me. I roll my eyes and walk past them.

"Can we talk about what happened today?!" He yells up the stairs.

I continue to stomp up the stairs while yelling, "Nothing to talk about!"

I throw open the door to my bedroom and throw my stuff in the corner. I fall onto my bed face down and I lie there for about two hours.  
I walk into the night club and check out the scene. Tonight was battle of the bands and my band, 'Liquid', was entered. The music is blaring as I walk through the big crowd to get to the bar.

"Vodka coke." I yell over the music.

The bartender hands me my drink and as I turn around to leave a tall muscular figure bumps into me and sending the drink all over me.

"Shit! Watch where you're going dumbass!" I snap looking up to meet a set of beautiful hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you! Let me buy you another drink?" He offers.

"Um sure?" I mutter changing my attitude.

He smiles a brilliantly white smile and orders me another drink. I grab a few napkins and dab at my wet shirt. He hands me my drink and I take it happily.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm Emmett by the way." He says holding out his hand.

"Juliet." I mutter shaking his hand.

"Well it was nice meeting you Juliet, I have to go perform now. Maybe we can meet up after." He winks and pulls out his drumsticks from the back pocket of his jeans. I nod and smile. I watch him walk away. Damn, he was one fine piece of ass.

"Juliet! There you are! Where have you been? We go on after this next band! Let's go!" My friend, David who is also the drummer in our band, Liquid.

He pulls me through the crowd and up to backstage. I take off my jacket and grab my mic. In no time, Emmett and his band are done and he's walking off stage with a smug look on his face.

"Don't mess up." He teases.

"Please." I say sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Everybody please welcome last year's second runner up, Liquid!" The crowd yells and claps as we take our places on stage.

I grab my mic and sing out in a sexy and raspy tone.

_Na na na, come on_  
_Na na na, come on_  
_Na na na na na, come on_  
_Na na na, come on, come on, come on_  
_Na na na na, come on_  
_Na na na, come on_  
_Na na na na na, come on_  
_Na na na, come on, come on, come on_  
_Na na na na_

_Feels so good being bad_  
_There's no way I'm turning back_  
_Now the pain is my pleasure_  
_Cause nothing could measure_

_Love is great, love is fine_  
_Out the box, out of line_  
_The affliction of the feeling_  
_Leaves me wanting more_

_Cause I may be bad_  
_But I'm perfectly good at it_  
_Sex in the air_  
_I don't care_  
_I love the smell of it_  
_Sticks and stones_  
_May break my bones_  
_But chains and whips_  
_Excite me_

_Cause I may be bad_  
_But I'm perfectly good at it_  
_Sex in the air_  
_I don't care_  
_I love the smell of it_  
_Sticks and stones_  
_May break my bones_  
_But chains and whips_  
_Excite me_

_Na na na na_  
_Come on, come on, come on_  
_I like it-like it_  
_Come on, come on, come on_  
_I like it-like it_  
_Come on, come on, come on_  
_I like it-like it_  
_Come on, come on, come on_  
_I like it-like it_

_S...S...S & M...M...M_  
_S...S...S & M...M...M_

_Oh_  
_I love the feeling_  
_You bring to me_  
_Oh, you turn me on_

I run my hand through my hair making it intentionally messy and sexy. Finding Emmett in the crowd and singing directly to him.

_It's exactly what_  
_I've been yearning for_  
_Give it to me strong_

_And meet me in my boudoir_  
_Make my body say ah, ah, ah_

_I like it-like it_

_Cause I may be bad_  
_But I'm perfectly good at it_  
_Sex in the air_  
_I don't care_  
_I love the smell of it_  
_Sticks and stones_  
_May break my bones_  
_But chains and whips_  
_Excite me_

I stomp around belting out the lyrics.

_Cause I may be bad_  
_But I'm perfectly good at it_  
_Sex in the air_  
_I don't care_  
_I love the smell of it_  
_Sticks and stones_  
_May break my bones_  
_But chains and whips_  
_Excite me_

_Na na na na_  
_Come on, come on, come on_  
_I like it-like it_  
_Come on, come on, come on_  
_I like it-like it_  
_Come on, come on, come on_  
_I like it-like it_  
_Come on, come on, come on_  
_I like it-like it_

_S...S...S & M...M...M_  
_S...S...S & M...M...M_  
_S...S...S & M...M...M_  
_S...S...S & M...M...M_

I finish the song and wink to Emmett. As I come down the stairs I see Emmett standing at the bottom.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever witnessed. Huge turn-on."

"Thanks. You didn't too bad yourself." I mutter walking past him.

"Where are you going?" He asks trailing behind me.

"The bar." I yell with a sly smile.

He follows me and buys us both a drink. We have a couple more than I decide it was probably time for me to leave.

"Before you go, can I get your number?" He asks with a flirtatious smile.

"Only if I can get yours." I wink.

We switch phones and enter contact information. He smiles and hands me back mine.

"See you later hot stuff." I wink walking away.

"Later."

I walk away and look in my phone. Emmett Smythe-Karofsky. Shit.

****Well there's chapter one! Let me know what you think!**


	2. 01x02: Mr Know It All

****A/N: Check out the outfits at .com**

**Songs:**

**DNA- Little Mix**

**Cups- Anna Kendrick**

**Mr. Know It All- Kelly Clarkson**

01x02

Juliet:

"Juliet, I've been thinking about some things, and most of them have been about finding a way to keep you out of trouble. I think it would be best if you joined glee club." Mrs. Shuester states calmly.

"No thanks, I'm good." I hiss.

"Well the decision has already been made. You start today." She explains.

I roll my eyes and stop out of the room pissed off. I walk into glee club and hear singing. I look at what everyone else is looking at and see Miss Priss Glee Club herself, Addison Puckerman.

Addison Puckerman, aka Queen Bitch of McKinley high school. Everyone, including herself, thought she was perfect. Everyone, but me wanted to be her. Her boyfriend was captain of the football team, he was the star of the baseball team, she was captain of the cheerios and glee club. She would be gorgeous if not for her constant bitchy attitude. She was pretty much the Regina George of McKinley.

Addison:

"Mr. Shue?" I ask.

"Yes?" He mutters never looking up from the pile of sheet music in front of him.

"Bailey and I have prepared a number and we'd like to perform." I say smiling.

"Go ahead."

Bailey and I get into place as the music starts.

I step forward a bit and sing strongly.

_Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?_  
_Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?_  
_No scientist, or biology_  
_It's obvious, when he's holding me_  
_It's only natural that I'm so affected_

Then Bailey sings out in her strong soprano.

_And my heart won't beat again_  
_If I can't feel him in my veins_  
_No need to question, I already know_

Then both of us together sing while dancing to the beat.

_It's in his dna_  
_D-d-d-dna_  
_It's in his dna_  
_And he just takes my breath away_  
_B-b-breath away_  
_I feel it every day, and that's what makes a man_  
_Not hard to understand_  
_Perfect in every way_  
_I see it in his face_  
_Nothing more to say_  
_It's in his d-d-d-dna_

I step forward again and belt out

_And my heart won't beat again_  
_If I can't feel him in my veins_  
_No need to question, I already know_

I step back and join Bailey in the upbeat chorus.

_It's in his dna_  
_D-d-d-dna_  
_It's in his dna_  
_And he just takes my breath away_  
_B-b-breath away_  
_I feel it every day, and that's what makes a man_  
_Not hard to understand_  
_Perfect in every way_  
_I see it in his face_  
_Nothing more to say_  
_It's in his d-d-d-dna_

Bailey and I sing sexily and sultry

_It's all about his kiss_  
_Contaminates my lips_  
_Our energy connects_  
_It's simple genetic_  
_I'm the x to his y_  
_It's the colour of his eyes_  
_He can do no wrong_  
_No he don't need to try_  
_Made from the best_  
_He passes all the tests_  
_Got my heart beating fast_  
_It's cardiac arrest_  
_He's from a different strain_  
_That science can't explain_  
_I guess that's how he's made_  
_In his d-d-d-dna_

As Bailey sings the chorus I ad-lib in the back ground.

_It's in his dna_  
_D-d-d-dna_  
_It's in his dna_  
_And he just takes my breath away_  
_B-b-breath away_  
_I feel it every day, and that's what makes a man_  
_Not hard to understand_  
_Perfect in every way_  
_I see it in his face_  
_Nothing more to say_  
_It's in his d-d-d-dna._

We finish strong and everyone stands up and claps. We smile big until I hear an unwanted voice.

"You're supposed to be the stars of this little club? Shouldn't you be a little better than that?" Juliet sneered.

"Mr. Shue, what the hell is she doing here?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Guys, Juliet will be joining us from now on to keep her out of trouble." Mr. Shue explains.

"What?! No! This is bullshit! I will not stay in here if she's in here!" I scream.

"Addison! That is enough! Juliet is here to stay and you're just going to have to deal with it!"

"Ugh!" I groan.

I huff and grab my things and stomp towards the door stopping in front of Juliet on my way out.

"You better watch yourself bitch. I run this club."

"Addison, let's go!" Bailey says with wide eyes pushing me out the door.

* * *

Logan and I walked into the restaurant and found our friends at a big table. I see two seats open by Bailey and lead Logan over to them. Everyone greets us and congratulates Logan on scoring the winning touchdown at the game. I smiled proudly at my boyfriend.

"Oh my god, look at the waiter!" Bailey says quietly.

"Which one?" I laugh looking around the crowded sports bar.

"That one!" She points to a tall dark headed guy. He was pretty cute. "I'd tap that." Bailey smirked.

"Oh my god Bay, keep it in your pants." I laugh.

"He's coming over here! How do I look?" She asks fluffing her golden blonde locks.

"Hot." I wink. She smiles appreciatively.

"Hey guys, my name is Emmett and I'll be serving you tonight. Can I get you something to drink?"

We order our drinks and he brings them quickly. Bailey has already gotten his attention. He stares at her every time he comes back to the table. I laugh and shake my head.

"So how about Juliet joining glee club?" She asks.

"Don't even get me started on that whore."

"What whore?" Logan asks turning to me.

"That Juliet girl." I say.

"What about her?" He asks.

"She joined glee club, so I'm pissed off about it." I say.

"Why do you care so much about that damn glee club?" Logan groaned.

"Logan could we not do this here?" I ask quietly.

He turns away and ignores me for the rest of dinner.

Bailey seemed to be hitting it off with Emmett. She even got his number before she left.

When Logan and I decided to leave he stopped us by his truck.

"Why do you have to bring up that stupid club every time I try to talk to you?" He asks through gritted teeth.

"I don't know Logan, maybe because it's important to me?" I say as my voice suddenly gets louder.

"And I'm not? I'm your boyfriend Addison! It's embarrassing to me when you talk about it in front of our friends!" He yells.

"I never said you weren't! And besides you're not in it so why is it embarrassing to you? I'm not embarrassed by it!"

"Because my girlfriend hangs out with a bunch of fags all day doing something nobody cares about!" He yells getting madder.

"Would you stop calling people that? That's just rude! And just because you don't care about it doesn't mean other people don't. I'm one of those who cares a lot!" I snap.

"Addison, you're a cheerio and the most popular girl in school, why do you need those freaks?!"

"Do you hear yourself?! You sound like such a jack ass right now! And I need them because they're basically my family. They actually support me!"

"Oh and I don't?!"

"No you don't. You're constantly bitching me about glee club, one of the things that makes me happy. You never come to any of the competition or any of my voice recitals. It's like you don't care at all. I stand on that stage every time looking out into the crowd making myself have just a little bit of hope that you'll actually come this time, but then I perform and you never show up! Do you know how that makes me feel? It makes me feel like shit, like I'm not good enough for you! I swear sometimes I don't even think you love me!" I yell tearing up.

"You know I do." He says suddenly quiet.

"Oh really? If you did you would be there for me! Cheering me on like I do at every single one of your games. Rain or shine, I'm there. And how do you repay me? By not showing up to anything that doesn't involve you!"

He huffs and runs his hands through his hair.

"I don't know what you want me to do Addison."

"Well maybe you'll figure it out." I say getting in the passenger seat and slamming the door. I look to my right and see Juliet getting out of her car with wide eyes. I glare through teary eyes. She walks away quickly stopping in her tracks as Bailey and Emmett emerge from the restaurant doors.

* * *

Juliet:

I walk to center stage, cup in hand.

"Um, I'm Juliet, and I'll be singing Cups." I monotone.

I start tapping the cup.

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
_Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way_  
_And I sure would like some sweet company_  
_And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?_

I sing out in a jazzy soprano.

_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

I continue to beat the cup.

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
_The one with the prettiest of views_  
_It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers_  
_But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

I finish and raise an eyebrow.

"Welcome to glee." Mr. Shuester says smiling. I feel a smile trying to creep onto my face, but I quickly fight it.

Everyone is clapping, except for Addison who looks furious. I let the smile come and strut off stage.

* * *

Addison:

I walk up the bleachers and sit. I look across the football field longingly. I see Logan come out of the locker room dressed in full pads. I sigh and sing out strongly.

_Mr. Know It All_  
_Well ya think you know it all_  
_But ya don't know a thing at all_  
_Ain't it, ain't it something y'all_  
_When somebody tells you something 'bout you_  
_Think that they know you more than you do_  
_So you take it down another pill to swallow_

I stand up and start to walk down the bleachers belting,

_Mr. Bring Me Down_  
_Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?_  
_But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down_  
_Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be_  
_Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me_  
_Baby, you should know that I lead not follow_

I look to Logan and sing out,

_Oh you think that you know me, know me_  
_That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely_  
_'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me_  
_You don't know a thing about me_  
_You ain't got the right to tell me_  
_When and where to go, no right to tell me_  
_Acting like you own me lately_  
_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_  
_You don't know a thing about me_

I make my way down to the field and walk around unnoticed.

_Mr. Play Your Games_  
_Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again_  
_But I ain't falling back again_  
_'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies_  
_Let's be clear baby this is goodbye_  
_I ain't coming back tomorrow_

_Oh you think that you know me, know me_  
_That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely_  
_'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me_  
_You don't know a thing about me_  
_You ain't got the right to tell me_  
_When and where to go, no right to tell me_  
_Acting like you own me lately_  
_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_  
_You don't know a thing about me_

I walk to the goal post and sing directly to Logan,

_So what you've got the world at your feet_  
_And you know everything about everything_  
_But you don't_  
_You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah..._

_Oh you think that you know me, know me_  
_That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely_  
_'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me_  
_You don't know a thing about me_  
_You ain't got the right to tell me_  
_When and where to go, no right to tell me_  
_Acting like you own me lately_  
_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_  
_You don't know a thing about me_

_Mr. Know It All_  
_Well ya think you know it all_  
_But ya don't know a thing at all_  
_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_  
_You don't know a thing about me._

* * *

I strut into school feeling like a new person. My outfit was perfect. I was wearing a beige high-low skirt, brown crop top, beige platform wedges. My hair was curled to perfection and my make-up was flawless. I felt good, and knew today was going to be better.

I get to my locker and rummage through it looking for my pen.

"And here's your locker Miss Weston." I hear Mr. Figgins say behind me. I continue to rummage through my locker until I see a perfectly manicured hand fumble with her lock, and I see a familiar bracelet. It looks just like the one I wear all of the time, the one my best friend gave me when we were little before she moved away.

I look at her and she seems oddly familiar. Her outfit was utterly perfect. She was wearing a kelly green dress, beige wedges, and coral jewelry.

"Oh my god! I love your shoes!" I gush.

"Thanks!" She says perkily.

"I like your bracelet too." I say fumbling with my own.

"Thank you! My childhood best friend has a matching one." She says looking at me and then down at my wrist.

I stare at her with wide eyes and recognize exactly who it was. It was her. She was standing right in front of me. She looks up with a shocked look on her face.

"Addison? Addison Puckerman? Is that you?" She asks scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Keegan? Keegan Weston?" I ask.

We both nod and scream our heads off. I pull her into a tight hug and jump up and down, ignoring the stares.

"Oh my god! What the hell are you doing back in Lima? I thought you escaped to New York!" I squeal.

"Mom and dad wanted me to finish school in an actual school. So we packed up and moved back! I can't believe we're finally together again!" She squeals pulling me in for another hug.

"I know! I've missed you so much!"

"So how are your parents? And that cute brother of yours?" She asks as we walk down the hall.

"Mom and dad are great, they're on the road as usual. I actually live with Adam right now and he's doing great." I say smiling. "What about Aunt Rachel and Uncle Brody?"

She giggles. "They're good, they've been on and off Broadway. I've even gotten to be in a few shows myself." She smiles proudly.

"Look at you superstar!" I nudge her.

"Not really, I've barely been noticed, but hey, it's incredible up there. It really is." She smiles.

We continue walking and talking until Logan comes up and kisses me.

"Hey babe." He says.

"Hey." I say quietly as he threads his fingers through mine.

"Oh Logan, this is my best friend from forever ago, Keegan. Keegan, this is my boyfriend Logan." I say smiling.

"Nice to meet you Logan." She smiles sticking out her hand. He shakes it gladly and smiles.

"Well we gotta go! I'll catch up with you later?"

"Definitely! It was nice meeting you Logan!" She exclaims walking away.

As Logan and I walk down the hall he pulls me outside to the little courtyard. I look at him in confusion.

"Look, about the other night, I'm so sorry, I was being a selfish jack ass. Please forgive me." He says taking both of my hands in his.

"Logan, saying sorry doesn't prove anything." I say looking up at him.

"I'll show you how sorry I am. I promise." He says cupping my face and kissing me passionately. I kiss back instantly giving into him again.

****There you go guys! Chapter two! Let me know what you think! :)**


	3. 01x03: I Think I Love You Better Now

***A/N This is an Ed Sheeran tribute chapter! I hope you like it! :)**

**01x03**

**Songs:**

**Drunk**

**Lego House**

**Everything Has Changed**

**Gold Rush**

"Misery." I read aloud as I looked over my masterpiece. I shake the spray paint can again and touch it up. I finish, sign my initials, and throw the can to the ground.

I left the scene quickly to avoid getting caught. I pull into the parking lot of a sports bar and park beside a big truck. I crack my window and light a cigarette.

After a few minutes, I see Queen Bee emerge from the restaurant with her perfect boyfriend, or so I thought. They stopped in front of the truck and began arguing ruthlessly. After fifteen minutes of going back and forth, the yelling ceased. Addison climbed into the passenger seat and slammed the door. I noticed she was crying. Suddenly, she turned and glared at me through her tears. I throw my cigarette butt on the ground and squish it with the sole of my combat boot. As I sart to make my way into the bar, I see him with her.

They were talking and laughing while he carelessly draped an arm over her tiny frame. He whispered something to her and she got wide eyes and slapped his arm playfully.

"Emmett!" She squealed.

I huff and roll my eyes turning on my heel and stomping back to my car. I pull out of the parking lot and head to the nearest liquor store.

_I wanna be drunk when I wake up_  
_On the right side of the wrong bed_  
_And never an excuse I made up_  
_Tell you the truth I hate_  
_What didn't kill me_  
_It never made me stronger at all._

I look out the window as I take a swig of the vodka in my hands.

_Love will scar your make-up lip sticks to me_  
_So now I'll maybe lean back there_  
_I'm sat here wishing I was sober_  
_I know I'll never hold you like I used to._

_But our house gets cold when you cut the heating_  
_Without you to hold I'll be freezing_  
_Can't rely on my heart to beat in_  
_'Cause you take parts of it every evening_  
_Take words out of my mouth just from breathing_  
_Replace with phrases like when you're leaving me._

_Should I, should I?_  
_Maybe I'll get drunk again_  
_I'll be drunk again_  
_I'll be drunk again_  
_To feel a little love_

My mind flashes back to the night Emmett and I met. I reminisce on one of the best nights I had in a while.

_I wanna hold your heart in both hands_  
_Not watch it fizzle at the bottom of a Coke can_  
_And I've got no plans for the weekend_  
_So should we speak then_  
_Keep it between friends_  
_Though I know you'll never love me like you used to._

_There maybe other people like us_  
_Who see the flicker of the clipper when they light up_  
_Flames just create us, burns don't heal like before_  
_You don't hold me anymore._

_On cold days cold play's out like the band's name_  
_I know I can't heal things with a hand shake_  
_You know I can't change as I began saying_  
_You cut me wide open like landscape_  
_Open bottles of beer but never champagne_  
_To applaud you with the sound that my hands make._

I think about how I felt sparks when his hand brushed against mine. The one feeling I've never felt before.

_Should I, should I?_  
_Maybe I'll get drunk again_  
_I'll be drunk again_  
_I'll be drunk again_  
_To feel a little love._

_All by myself_  
_I'm here again_  
_All by myself_  
_You know I'll never change_  
_All by myself_  
_All by myself_

I take another big swig as I think about him and Bailey leaving the restaurant together.

_I'm just drunk again_  
_I'll be drunk again_  
_I'll be drunk again_  
_To feel a little love._

* * *

Addison:

"How about this one?" I ask Logan and my cousin Lizzie, while modeling one of the many choices I had pulled for homecoming dresses.

"Isn't that the first dress?" Lizzie asks puzzled.

"Yes, I wanted to see how you guys reacted to it a second time." I state.

"Favorite." Logan says with a smug smile.

"Logan, you've said that about every dress!" I whine.

"I know babe, you just look hot in anything." He winks playfully.

"But I'm on court and first in line to become queen, I need the best dress I can find!" I shout from the dressing room.

"You know you will, you always do." Lizzie implies.

I peek my head through the curtain. "I guess you do have a point."

She shakes her head and laughs.

"Babe, I gotta get to practice. I'll call you later." Logan says walking into my dressing room.

"Logan!" I squeal covering myself up.

"What? Oh come on, it's not like I haven't seen you before." He states quietly with a sly smile.

I roll my eyes and stand on my tip toes giving him a sweet kiss. "Bye."

He leaves the room and I get changed. I walk back out to Lizzie and smile, "Mission accomplished."

* * *

"So when are cheerio try outs?" Keegan asks as we walk to class.

"We've already had them, but I can talk to Coach Sylvester if you'd like." I say.

"If you would, that'd be great." She smiles.

"So are you going to join glee? I mean your mom is a legend in there." I laugh.

"Of course! She would kill me if I didn't." She states rolling her brown eyes.

"Well, I'm headed there now if you want to come and check out the scene. You can even audition today."

"Okay."

I lead her into the choir room and introduce her to Mr. Shue.

"Mr. Shue, Keegan Weston. Keegan, Mr. Shue." I smile.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Shue!" She exclaims cheerfully.

"You too!" He smiles shaking her hand and looking at her.

"Are you- no you can't be." He mumbles.

"Excuse me?" Keegan asks furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well I was going to ask if you were related to one of my former students?"

"Rachel, she's Rachel's daughter." I smile proudly. Keegan shrugs her shoulders and smiles.

Mr. Shue's instantly lights up. "Oh my god, the last time I saw you, you were in diapers! How is your mom?"

"She's great. She's been on and off Broadway. We just moved back here so I could finish school in a real school." Keegan laughs.

"Well it's great to have you. Tell your mom I said hello will you?" He asks smiling.

"Sure thing. Oh and Mr. Shue? I was wondering if I could audition today?" She asks.

"Of course."

She walks to the center of the room and whispers to the band the song she'd like. The first chords play and I smile recognizing one of my favorite songs.

Keegan starts in a soft soprano.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_  
_and build a lego house_  
_when things go wrong we can knock it down_  
_My three words have two meanings,_  
_there's one thing on my mind_  
_It's all for you, mm_

The tempo picks up and she smiles belting,

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm_  
_and if you're broke I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on_  
_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_and of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

As the song slows down again, she begins singing in a very soothing soprano.

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers_  
_and colour you in_  
_if things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_  
_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_  
_and I'll surrender up my heart_  
_and swap it for yours_

The tempo picks up and she smiles belting,

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_and of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_Don't hold me down_  
_I think my braces are breaking and it's more than I can take_

She suddenly gets quiet and sings,

_And if it's dark in a cold December, I've got ya to keep me warm_  
_and if you're broke I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on_  
_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_and of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now._

Keegan finishes strong and the class erupts into applause. She smiled shyly.

"Welcome to the club!" Mr. Shue exclaims. I run up and hugged her. We walked back to our seats and began class.

* * *

"Hey, do you want to come over Friday after the game?" Bailey asks as we walk out of English.

"Sorry, I can't! Keegan, Trey, me, and Logan are going into Columbus. We're spending the night then going to the Buckeyes game Saturday! Maybe next week?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure." She monotones.

"Kay! I gotta go rehearse! Love ya!" I say hugging her quickly before walking to the auditorium.

I saunter up to the stage and sit and the piano and begin playing softly.

_All I knew this morning when I woke_  
_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_  
_And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is brown eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right_  
_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just want to know you know you know you_

I smile as I belt,

_Cause all I know is we said hello_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_  
_All I know is he held the door_  
_You'll be mine and i'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

I play expertly with my trained fingers,

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
_But i'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_  
_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind_  
_Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel right_  
_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just want to know you know you know you_

I pound the keys as I sing out strongly,

_Cause all I know is we said hello_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_  
_All I know is he held the door_  
_You'll be mine and i'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Come back and tell me why_  
_I'm feeling like i've missed you all this time_  
_And meet me there tonight_  
_And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

I begin to play quietly and sing slowly,

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just want to know you know you know you_

_Cause all I know is we said hello_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_  
_All I know is he held the door_  
_You'll be mine and i'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_All I know is we said hello_  
_So dust off your highest hopes_  
_All I know is pouring rain_  
_And everything has changed_  
_All I know is a newfound grace_  
_All my days, i'll know your face_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed._

"Wow." I hear a familiar voice say from behind me. I turn around to face Logan.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." He says.

"How much did you hear?" I ask nervously.

"All of it."

"Oh." I mutter.

"You were amazing. I didn't know you were that good." He states surprised.

"Probably because you never show up to any of my competitions or recitals." I say quietly.

"Please don't start this again Addie." He sighs.

"Logan, I'm sorry." I start and stand up. "It's just you don't make me feel like a priority. I'm not asking much. I just want you to support me in everything that I do like I do for you."

"I'm trying Addie, I really am. I just don't get what is so fun about singing and dancing."

"Well I don't understand what's so fun about dribbling a ball up and down a court and then shooting it in a net. Yet, I'm at every single game cheering you on, because I know you love it. Why can't you be like that for me?" I ask on the verge of tears. "I love seeing you do something you love, and you can't even come to one stupid competition."

"Addie, please don't cry." He says walking to me and brushing my hair from my face.

"I can't help but not cry Logan. Do you know what it feels like to get your hopes up so high over and over again, just to have them crushed into the ground? And it's not just you that makes me feel like that. My parents are never here. They're always gone. I have no one there for me Logan, no one. No one to congratulate me after I'm done. No one to give me roses after a performance. I've never had the parents that sit in the front row with their video cameras out ready to film me at my piano, voice, or dance recitals. I had to sit and watch all the other kids be with their families and know mine weren't there. I thought when I started dating you, I would at least have someone, but I guess I was wrong." I cry turning to walk away.

Logan spins me around and cups my face and kisses me passionately. I pull away.

"Do you think that just fixes everything? Because it doesn't. It doesn't fix a thing." I say breaking free of his grasp and walking out of the auditorium feeling alone and heartbroken.

* * *

Juliet:

I walk into glee club clad in leather shorts, a lace crop top, ripped fish net tights, and combat boots. My dip-dyed pink hair was left natural and flowing free. I had a slight hangover, but nothing I couldn't handle.

I plop down in my seat by a kid who went by Rainbow. He was open and proud about his sexuality. I admired him. He reminded me of my dads. He was actually really nice to me, and the only person I really liked in this club. I stuck close with him during class.

"Alright guys, Bailey has informed me of a new artist from the UK. A one Mr. Ed Sheeran. She says you have been cooking up something that could possibly be used for sectionals. So let's see what you got." Mr. Shue smiles.

We all get up and gather in the middle of the choir room.

Bailey steps forward first and starts us off in her annoyingly pretty soprano.

_Smoke alarm went off at 9_  
_I woke up, wiped the sleep out of my eyes_  
_She left a note "I'll be back in 5"_  
_Well, I'm still waiting for that moment to arrive, hey_

I was next singing out in my jazzy earthy voice,

_I was told to put my job in front of you_  
_But it won't hold me like you do_

The whole glee club harmonizes together beautifully,

_But I do it for the love_  
_Waiting on the gold rush_  
_Keep it on the edge_  
_Smoking on a roll up_  
_When I see my friends_  
_All they say is hold up_  
_And remember the time_  
_When we were in school_  
_Listening to grown ups_  
_Didn't learn a thing_  
_But then again you know what_  
_You know how to sing_  
_But you don't know anything_  
_Other than that_

Addison steps forward and sings out in her sultry alto,

_So maybe you should learn to love her_  
_Like, like the way_  
_Maybe you should learn to love her_  
_Like, like the way_

Keegan joins Addison taking the high harmony,

_Maybe you should learn to love her_  
_Like, like the way_  
_And maybe you should learn to love her_  
_Like, like the way_  
_You want to be loved_

Rainbow and I step forward together harmonizing perfectly,

_I never told her that I liked_  
_They way she dances slightly out of time_  
_And pretends she knows the words_  
_To a song she's never heard_  
_But I tell her all the time, hey_  
_I was told to put my job in front of you_  
_But it won't hold me like you do_

The whole glee club harmonizes together beautifully,

_But I do it for the love_  
_Waiting on the gold rush_  
_Keep it on the edge_  
_Smoking on a roll up_  
_When I see my friends_  
_All they say is hold up_  
_And remember the time_  
_When we were in school_  
_Listening to grown ups_  
_Didn't learn a thing_  
_But then again you know what_  
_You know how to sing_  
_But you don't know anything_  
_Other than that_

Addison steps forward and sings out in her sultry alto,

_So maybe you should learn to love her_  
_Like, like the way_  
_Maybe you should learn to love her_  
_Like, like the way_

Keegan joins Addison taking the high harmony,

_Maybe you should learn to love her_  
_Like, like the way_  
_And maybe you should learn to love her_  
_Like, like the way_  
_You want to be loved_

Everyone belts out the chorus one last time,

_But I do it for the love_  
_Waiting on the gold rush_  
_Keep it on the edge_  
_Smoking on a roll up_  
_When I see my friends_  
_All they say is hold up_  
_And remember the time_  
_When we were in school_  
_Listening to grown ups_  
_Didn't learn a thing_  
_But then again you know what_  
_You know how to sing_  
_But you don't know anything_  
_Other than that_

Addison steps forward and sings out in her sultry alto,

_So maybe you should learn to love her_  
_Like, like the way_  
_Maybe you should learn to love her_  
_Like, like the way_

Keegan joins Addison taking the high harmony,

_Maybe you should learn to love her_  
_Like, like the way_  
_And maybe you should learn to love her_  
_Like, like the way_  
_You want to be loved._

"Alright guys! Nice one! Definitely an option for sectionals!" Mr. Shue states proudly before getting to the ever famous topic of Journey.

I feel my phone buzz. I look at the screen and see Emmett's name flash across it. I hit ignore and concentrate on the lesson for once.

****There you go guys! Any thoughts, comments, suggestions for later chapters, helpful tips? If so, leave a review! Thanks! xx**


	4. 01x04: Popular

***A/N This is a very long chapter. Gotta lot to cover! Hope you enjoy!**

**01x04**

**Songs:**

**Forever and Always- Taylor Swift**

**Popular- Idina Mezel and Kristen Chenoweth**

**Miss Independent- Kelly Clarkson**

**The A-Team- Ed Sheeran**

Addison:  
I walked into the auditorium and sat down at the piano. I begin playing softly. I quietly sing out,

_"Once upon a time_  
_I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye_  
_We caught onto something_  
_I hold onto the night_  
_You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_  
_Were you just kidding?"_

I began crying.

_"Because it seems to me_  
_This thing is breaking down_  
_We almost never speak_  
_I don't feel welcome anymore_  
_Baby, what happened please tell me_  
_Because one second it was perfect_  
_Now you're halfway out the door…"_

I sang out a little louder, gaining some confidence,

_"And I stare at the phone_  
_He still hasn't called_  
_And you feel so low you can't feel_  
_Nothing at all_  
_And you flash back to when he said forever and always…_  
_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here, and it rains when you're gone_  
_Cause I was there when you said forever and always…"_

I wiped some tears and sang out,

_"Was I out of line?_  
_Did I say something way too honest_  
_Made you run and hide_  
_Like a scared little boy_  
_I looked into your eyes_  
_Thought I knew you for minute now I'm not so sure_  
_So here's to everything coming down to nothing_  
_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_  
_Where is this going?_  
_Thought I knew for a minute but I don't anymore…"_

I belted out,

_"And I stare at the phone_  
_He still hasn't called_  
_And you feel so low you can't feel_  
_Nothing at all_  
_And you flash back to when he said forever and always…_  
_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here, and it rains when you're gone_  
_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_  
_You didn't mean it baby_  
_I don't think so…"_

I got really choked up as I sang out,

_"Ooh! Oh!_  
_Ohh_  
_Ohh_  
_Back up, baby back up_  
_Did you forget everything?_  
_Back up, baby back up_  
_Did you forget everything?_  
_Back up, baby back up_  
_Please back up, oh back up_  
_Back up, baby back up…"_

I sang out powerfully,

_"Oh and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here, and it rains when you're gone_  
_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_  
_And I stare at the phone_  
_He still hasn't called_  
_And you feel so low you can't feel_  
_Nothing at all_  
_And you flash back to when he said forever and always…_  
_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here, and it rains when you're gone_  
_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_  
_You didn't mean it baby_  
_I don't think so…"_

"That was beautiful Ads." I hear a familiar voice say from the supposed to be empty seats.

"Trey?" I ask shielding my eyes from the blinding stage lights.

I get no answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ads." He says from behind me.

"Hey Trey.." I say smiling weakly.

Trey Rivers aka Logan's best friend. He was really tall with dark brown curly hair, bright green eyes, and dimples deeper than the grand canyon. He's captain of the soccer, golf, and swim teams. Trey would do anything for anyone. He's the best guy I know. He reminds me so much of my dad in that way.

"I knew I'd find you here." He smirks.

"You know me all too well..."

"How are you Ads?" He asks sitting down on the edge of the stage. He pats the seat next to him and I sit down.

"Fine." I deadpan.

"No you're not." He protests. I sigh knowing he's right.

"Just know I'm on your side in this whole thing." He mutters.

"Thanks."

"So did you guys break up or what?" He asks.

"Yeah." I sigh.

"Um, so how are you and that girl you were dating. Um, Casey?" I ask quickly changing the subject.

"We're not dating anymore. She's a great girl, but I didn't really feel anything there. You know?"

"Yeah, I understand."

We hear the bell ring and Trey hops off the stage. He helps me down, but of course being the klutz that I am, fall in the process. I landed on top of him. We start laughing but stop when our eyes meet. His green orbs literally staring into my soul. I feel my face inching towards his but pull away quickly and shuffle to my feet.

"Um, I've got to get to class. I'll see you later Trey." I say walking fast out of the auditorium.

* * *

Juliet:

I tapped my pencil on my desk anxiously waiting for the bell to ring to dismiss me from my misery. Ms. Stanfield was droning on about algebra two and I couldn't be less interested. Just as I was just about to completely block the rest of the world out, a tall, dark, and drop dead gorgeous guy walks into the classroom to grace us with his presence. He was wearing a flannel shirt, dark jeans, converse, and his black hair was poking out the front of a black beanie. He was a total hipster, and he would be mine.

"Class, this is my nephew Eli. He's new here so let's make him feel welcome." Ms. Stanfield announces with a smiles. "Eli, you can take that free seat in between Juliet and Keegan. Girls raise your hands."

Keegan raises her thin arm smiling a million dollar smile. I flash a sultry grin as he smiles an adorable crooked smile and makes his way back to us.

"I'm Keegan Weston. If you ever need anything, just let me know." She says sweetly.

"Thanks." He smiles.

I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to the board.

After class I catch up with him at his locker.

"I'm Juliet by the way, and if you're looking for a good time, call me." I say pulling a slip of paper with my number scribbled on it out of my bra.

"No thanks." He says shutting his locker and turning to walk away.

"And just why the hell not?" I ask.

"Because you seem like a desperate skank." He shrugs and walks away.

What just happened? Did I just get rejected? This doesn't happen, ever. I think for a second and know exactly what to do, even if it meant my pride and dignity would be trampled on. It had to be done.

* * *

There they stood comparing they're expensive outfits and talking about things no one cared about. Now was my chance. I hesitate at first, but eventually swallow my pride and walk up to Addison and Keegan.

"And just what do you want?" Addison spat.

"Help." I deadpan.

"You're telling me." She says under her breath.

"What can we help you with?" Keegan asks sweetly. God, I hate how she's nice to literally everyone.

"I want a makeover." I confess.

"And you want us to help you?" Keegan beams.

"Yes." I sigh.

"I guess we can do something." Addison mutters shutting her locker. "Follow me."

* * *

Addison:

We walk into the salon I knew so well. I smile at my mom's close friend, who also owns the spa, Erin. She gives me a hug and smiles.

"So what are we doing today?" She asks.

"Well, it's actually not for me this time it's for my, um, classmate here, Juliet." I say pointing to her.

"Hi love, I'm Erin." She says sticking out her hand to Juliet. Juliet sneers and I elbow her. She rolls her eyes before putting on a fake smile.

"I'm Juliet. Nice to meet you." She says through her teeth.

"Anyways I was thinking you could take this gaudy pink out of her hair and give her more of a shape?" I ask.

"Of course." Erin smiles. "Come on."

After three hours of stripping pink, dying, and highlighting Juliet is finally finished. I smile at the finished product.

When we arrive at Keegan's house I immediately start working away on her makeup as Keegan pulls options for her outfit.

"Juliet, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!" Keegan smiles.

"You really don't have to do that..." Juliet rolls her eyes.

"I know, that's what makes me so nice!" Keegan sings.

I starts singing,

_"Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, _  
_And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?"_

Keegan takes over,

_"My tender heart tends to start to bleed. _  
_And when someone needs a makeover, _  
_I simply have to take over! _  
_I know, I know exactly what they need!" _

I sing out in my alto,  
_"And even in your case, _  
_Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face, _  
_Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed! _  
_Follow my lead, _  
_And yes indeed, you will be... _

Keegan and I come together harmonizing perfectly,

_"POPULAR! _  
_You're gonna be popular! _  
_I'll teach you the proper poise,_  
_When you talk to boys, _  
_Little ways to flirt and flounce, _  
_ooh! _  
_I'll show you what shoes to wear! _  
_How to fix your hair! _  
_Everything that really counts to be..._

_POPULAR! _  
_I'll help you be popular! _  
_You'll hang with the right cohorts, _  
_You'll be good at sports, _  
_Know the slang you've got to know. _  
_So let's start," _

I interrupt,

_'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go! _  
_Don't be offended by my frank analysis, _  
_Think of it as personality dialysis, _  
_Now that I've chosen to become a _  
_Pal, a sister and advisor, _  
_There's nobody wiser! _  
_Not when it comes to..." _

Keegan sings out,

_"POPULAR! _  
_I know about popular. _  
_and with an assist from me, _  
_to be who you'll be, _  
_instead of dreary who you were..."_

I interrupt,

_"Well, are."_

Keegan takes back over,

_"There's nothing that can stop you, _  
_from becoming popu-ler... lar..." _

We join back together harmonizing,

_"la la, la la! _  
_We're gonna make you pop-u-lar!" _

Keegan sings out,

"_When i see depressing creatures, _  
_With unprepossessing features, _  
_I remind them on their own behalf_  
_To - think - of _  
_Celebrated heads of state, _  
_Or specially great communicators! _  
_Did they have brains or knowledge? _  
_Don't make me laugh!_"

I belt out,  
_"They were POPULAR! _  
_Please! _  
_It's all about popular. _  
_It's not about aptitude, _  
_It's the way you're viewed, _  
_So it's very shrewd to be, _  
_Very very popular _  
_like ME!" _

"Why Miss Juliet, look at you, you're beautiful." Keegan smiles.

"I, I have to go..." Juliet says and rushes out of the room.

"You're welcome..." I say after her.

Keegan sings out,

"_And though you protest, _  
_Your disinterest, _  
_I know clandestinely, _  
_You're gonna grin and bear it! _  
_Your new found popularity! _  
_Aah!_"

I sing out,

"_La la, la la! _  
_You'll be popular! _  
_Just not quite as popular as ME!_"

* * *

Juliet:

I walked into school the next week feeling out of place and overdressed in a pale pink dress, tan blazer, and tan oxfords. My makeup was left natural. The only thing I liked about this whole makeover thing was my hair, surprisingly enough. The pink was stripped and dyed back blonde, my bangs were chopped off into fringe and I had layers framing my face.

I see Eli at his locker. He looked so hot today, oh god, why? I take a deep breath before nonchalantly walking past him, but making sure to make my presence known. He turns and looks at me shocked. I raise an eyebrow.

"Um, Eli?" I ask.

"Sorry, what happened to you?" He asks.

"Oh, I just did a little shopping. Decided to go in a more sophisticated direction." I say smiling.

"Oh cool." He mutters.

"Eli!" I hear Keegan yell walking towards him.

"Hey Keeg." He says smiling.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Oh hey Juliet! Love the dress." She winks as Eli slips an arm around her tiny waist. My heart almost stopped, they were together? Already? It had only been a week.

"Juliet?" Keegan asked.

"I have to go." I glare.

I stomp down the hall as the upbeat music starts.

I sing out,

"_Miss independent_  
_Miss self-sufficient_  
_Miss keep your distance_  
_Miss unafraid_  
_Miss out of my way_  
_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_  
_Miss on her own_  
_Miss almost grown_  
_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_  
_So, by keeping her heart protected_  
_She'd never ever feel rejected_  
_Little miss apprehensive_  
_Said ooh, she fell in love"_

I belted as I started coating my face in my normal black eyeshadow,

_"What is the feelin' takin' over?_  
_Thinkin' no one could open my door_  
_Surprise...It's time_  
_To feel what's real_  
_What happened to Miss Independent?_  
_No more the need to be defensive_  
_Goodbye, old you_  
_When love is true"_

I start lining my hazel eyes with black,

_"Misguided heart_  
_Miss play it smart_  
_Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no_  
_But she miscalculated_  
_She didn't want to end up jaded_  
_And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_  
_So, by changing her misconceptions_  
_She went in a new direction_  
_And found inside she felt a connection_  
_She fell in love."_

I stomp out of the bathroom changed into studded shorts, combat boots, white tank, and my leather jacket,

_"What is the feelin' takin' over?_  
_Thinkin' no one could open my door_  
_Surprise...It's time_  
_To feel what's real_  
_What happened to Miss Independent?_  
_No more the need to be defensive_  
_Goodbye, old you_  
_When love, when love is true"_

I walk to my locker and look over to Eli and Keegan who were laughing and kissing occasionally and sing out,

"_When Miss Independence walked away_  
_No time for love that came her way_  
_She looked in the mirror and thought today_  
_What happened to miss no longer afraid?"_

I walk into glee club and continue singing,

_"It took some time for her to see_  
_How beautiful love could truly be_  
_No more talk of why can't that be me_  
_I'm so glad I finally feel..."_

I belted out powerfully,

_"What is the feelin' takin' over?_  
_Thinkin' no one could open my door_  
_Surprise, it's time_  
_To feel what's real_  
_What happened to Miss Independent?_  
_No more the need to be defensive_  
_Goodbye, old you_  
_When love, when love is true..."_

I finish powerful and catch my breath. Everyone claps and I look to Addison who is pissed.

* * *

Addison:

"Adam! I'm home." I yell walking in the front door with my homecoming dress tailored to perfection.

"Adam?" I ask setting my keys on the kitchen counter.

"In here!" He yells from his bedroom.

I walk in and see him on the phone. I raise my eyebrow at him. He mouths, "Mom and dad."

I smile excitedly and rush to grab the phone from his hands. He tries to keep it away from me so I pounce on him and put him in a head lock. I finally grab the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby!" A familiar husky voice answers.

"Hey daddy! How are you? How's mom? How's the tour? How's Australia? I miss you guys so much!" I say out of breath.

"I'm good, your moms good, Australia is unbelievable. We miss you too!" He replies.

"Are you going to be able to come back for Christmas?" I ask.

He sighs and says the words I hate to hear, "Not this time babe, I'm sorry."

I literally felt my heart break right then and there. I don't know what it was about this time, but I honestly thought my parents would be back this Christmas, but they're not. Just like always. Why am I shocked?

I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"Oh." I say silently.

"I'm so sorry." He says.

"It's okay." I sigh.

"I love you, here's mom."

"Love you."

"Hey honey." I hear my mom take over.

"Hey mom." I sniffle.

"Listen, it's hard enough for us to try and make it for prom. You have to understand." She says.

"I know, it's just hard." I say.

"I know, but it'll be okay." She says.

"Well, I love you guys, I have to go do homework. Bye." I say.

"We love you too." She says and I hang up the phone.

I look over to my brother who is looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

"They won't be here for Christmas." I say choking up.

He walks over to me and envelopes me into a hug. I cling to my brother tightly as my tears pour down my face.

* * *

"Finally." I sigh pushing my chemistry book away from me. I flop onto my bed face down. I hear my phone ring and jump up. I reach over to my bedside table and unplug it from the charger. I look at the caller ID and see its Trey. I smile.

"Hello?"

"Hey short stack." He says and I smile at the nickname he stuck me with when we were freshman.

"What's up Goliath?" I laugh.

"Very funny." He retorts. "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." I say curious.

"Um, I was wondering, if you'd like to be my date to the homecoming dance and your party?" He asks.

I smile and feel excitement inside.

"You don't have to if you don't-"

"I'd love to." I say cutting him off.

"Gr-great." He stutters. "I'll pick you up at seven then?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." I say.

"Alright see you then short stack." He says.

"Kay. Bye."

I hang up the phone and fall back onto my bed and smile. Wow, I can't believe I feel this excited.

* * *

Juliet:

I stare at the abomination in front of me. It was everything I hated. White, girly, and flowy. I look at my dad Kurt's face, which has a look of anticipation.

"I thought you could wear it tonight." He says hopefully.

"I'm not going." I deadpan turning away from him and walking to my room.

I needed to get out. I needed a drink. I change into black leather skinny jeans, burghandy lace crop top, studded chunky heels, and my bomber jacket. I grab my keys and my bag and head to my car. I call my friend Ryder on the way, telling her to meet me at the club.

I drive to my favorite club and walk in. I see Ryder waiting for me at a table.

"Look at you hot stuff!" She yells as I walk up.

I roll my eyes and let out a small laugh. I walk to the table and see a shot there and ready for me. I gladly take it immediately. Ryder lets out her cackle of a laugh sending me into hysterics.

Ryder and I met at a club two years ago, she's about two years older than I am at 17, but we're basically the same person. She has black hair and ice blue eyes. Her boyfriend plays in a famous punk band. I talk to her about everything and she's there with the vodka and Jack. Safe to say, she's the closest thing I have to a best friend.

We do a few more shots and Ryder nods towards the bar. I turn around and see a guy about six three, very buff, with dark hair, and a chiseled jawline. He was sexy, no doubt.

"Who is that hot piece of ass?" I ask.

Ryder shrugs, "Go find out."

I smile and push my boobs up making sure they're perfect. I shake my hair making it extra messy. I stand up taking my jacket off. I stalk over to the bar and bump into him making his drink spill a bit.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

He looks over at me, "Oh it's no problem really."

"How can I ever make it up to you?" I ask flirtaciously.

"I can think of a few ways." He slurs.

"Oh really? You might just have to tell me." I wink.

"Dance with me." He says.

I take his hand and lead him to the dance floor. I turn my back to him as he comes closer and we start grinding in sync of the music. His hands are on my hips and one of mine is tangled in his hair. The music is blaring and I lose myself in the song.

I turn back around and attack his lips. His arms pull me closer and soon enough, we're in a full on makeout.

"Let's get out of here." He says breathing heavy. I nod as he leads me out of the club and to his car.

* * *

Addison:

I put the finishing touches on my perfect outfit. My dress was short, low-cut in the front and back, and gold. I paired it with gold studded stilettos and minimal jewelry. My long dark brown hair was curled to perfection and swept back into a beautiful up-do. I do a spin looking at myself in all angles. I hear the doorbell ring and I feel a surge of excitement. I brush some lip gloss on my lips and take a deep breath. Why was I nervous? I'm the homecoming queen for crying out loud!

I carefully make my way down the stairs and to the door. I open it to a smiling Trey in black dress pants, black shoes, a white button up, and a gold bow tie to match my dress. I smile and pull him in for a hug.

He pulls back and examines me.

"You look absolutely stunning." He says smiling.

"You're not so bad yourself Rivers." I wink.

"So are you ready?" He asks.

"If you are!" I smile.

"Oh I almost forgot, I got you this." He says pulling out a beautiful corsage. It was a calla lily with gold accents surrounding it.

"Oh my gosh Trey, you really didn't have to do that!" I say awestruck.

"I know, but I wanted to." He smiles putting it on my wrist.

"Thank you." I say kissing his cheek.

"No problem." He blushes.

We walk to his car and drive off.

* * *

Juliet:

I roll over panting. I smile knowing my job here was done.

"Well, that was nice. See ya around." I say shuffling to put on my clothes.

"What? You're leaving? I don't even know your name." He protests.

"It's unimportant." I say sliding my shirt back on.

"Well, I'm Adam, if that matters. I don't get your number or anything?"

"Sorry, I don't give my number out to strangers." I say.

"Oh, but you'll have sex with them?" He asks.

"Yeah." I mutter. "Bye. I have a homecoming dance to get to."

"Homecoming? Wait, how old are you?"

"Bye!" I yell running out of the house.

I call Ryder and she's at the address in less than ten minutes. I rush into my house and put my costume on. I'm dressed as cat woman this year, and I was definitely fit fort the part. I run back out to Ryder's car and hop in. She takes me back to the club where my car was and says goodbye. I get into my car and speed off towards Addison's house.

* * *

Addison:

Trey and I had an amazing time at the dance. It was the first time we'd really hung out in a long time. We get back to my house and see it's already set up for my Halloween party. I run upstairs and change into my Aphrodite costume as Trey changes into his Greek warrior costume. We looked really hot together.

A few minutes later, my house was bombarded with people. Most I knew, but some I didn't. I honestly didn't care. I immediately saw my cousin Lizzie and her boyfriend Andrew, dressed as a flapper and a mobster. I smile and run up to her tackling her with a hug.

"Boo boo! I didn't expect to see you hear!" I squeal happily.

"It was a surprise!" Lizzie squeals.

"Surprise!" Andrew yells. I laugh and give him a small hug.

"Great party Addie. Where's the drinks?" He asks.

"In the kitchen, Trey will show you." I say smiling at Trey.

Andrew was a starting linebacker for the Ohio State Buckeyes' football team, and he was just a freshman. He was tall and buff. He had messy dirty blonde hair and playful brown eyes. He loves Lizzie to no end. He gets so bashful around her and it's the cutest thing in the world. They've been dating for four years now. They're my favorite couple ever and I hope to have a relationship just like theirs during high school.

"Have I ever told you I love him?" I ask laughing.

"Every time you see me!" She laughs.

"Well what are we doing just standing here? There's a freaking party going on! Let's go!" I yell throwing an arm around her shoulder.

I was having a blast with Trey, that is until I saw Logan. He was dressed in a gladiator costume. My heart dropped.

"Hide me." I say walking over to Bailey who's dressed as Robin, to Emmett's Batman.

"What?" She asks confused.

"Logan's here." I say dragging her into the kitchen.

"What are you going to do?" She asks.

"I don't know! He's not supposed to be here!" I yell.

"What's going on?" Keegan asks walking in with Eli. They were an angel and the devil.

"Logan's here." Bailey says.

"Oh my god." She gasps.

"I know." I say.

"Bailey? Can I talk to you?" Emmett asks walking in.

"Yeah babe!" She says a little too excitedly and walks over to him clinging to him like a little kid.

Trey walks in a few minutes later.

"Logan wants to talk to you." He says.

I sigh and give in, "Okay."

I walk back into the party scene and find Logan.

"We need to talk." He says.

I lead him up to my room and shut the door taking a deep breath.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"I needed to talk to you." He says.

"Well get to talking." I sneer.

"I'm sorry, and I know I say this all of the time, but I really mean it. You're my everything Addie and now I realize that I haven't been making you feel like it. I feel like such a douche bag. You do everything for me and I do nothing in return. You don't deserve that. You deserve so much more, and I'm going to do everything in my power to give you what you deserve. That is, if you'll give me another chance."

"Logan, I've given you chance after chance and you always say and do the same things all over again."

"I'll prove it to you." He says quietly.

"I don't-"

He shuts me up with a sweet kiss. "I promise. I love you."

I look into his chocolate brown eyes and actually see sincerity. I sigh and close my eyes.

"I love you too." I smile. He smiles his dimpled smile and kisses me again.

"You look beautiful by the way." He says brushing a stray stand of hair from my face.

"Thank you. You look very cute." I smile.

"I've missed you." He says into my hair.

"I've missed you too." I knew deep down it wasn't a lie.

He pulls me into a passionate kiss which quickly turns into a heated make out. He starts fiddling with my costume.

I pull away, "Logan, we just got back together."

He sighs and nods. He takes my hand and leads me back downstairs.

I look around for Trey and can't find him. I find Keegan.

"Where's Trey?" I ask.

"He left, he said he had to get up early tomorrow." She yells over the loud music.

I nod and turn back to Logan. He leads me out to dance and I follow him happily.

* * *

Bailey:

"You're breaking up with me?" I ask shocked.

"I'm sorry." Emmett says softly looking down at his hands.

"But why?" I ask on the verge of tears.

"It's not you-"

"It's not you, it's me right? Isn't that how it goes? Well it's a lie, now tell me why you're breaking up with me!" I yell.

"I can't."

"And just why the hell not? Tell me Emmett! Grow some balls and tell me!" I yell pushing him.

"You're too clingy! You're always hanging on me and acting like a dumb blonde! I'm tired of it Bailey!" He yells.

"Have a nice life Emmett." I spit walking away.

I head straight to the bathroom to fix my make up. It still looked perfect, even when crying. I dry up my tears and head back out into the party. I walk straight to the keg pouring myself a much needed drink.

* * *

Juliet:

After seeing Emmett and Bailey together, in matching costumes, I did some shots. God, why was I feeling like shit over a stupid guy? Why? He was just one guy, no one special. But the thing is, he is special, to me. And I didn't know why.

* * *

Emmett:

I sigh and run my hands through my hair. What's done is done.

"Tough night?" I hear a familiar voice ask.

I turn around to Juliet with a cigarette in between her fingers. I had to admit, she looked really hot in her cat woman costume.

I let out a low laugh, "Yeah."

She puts her cigarette out and walks over to me and sits down on the stairs. I sit beside her. She lays her head on my shoulder and sighs loudly.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"Everything." She says. I could then smell the alcohol on her breath.

"What about everything?"

"Well for one thing, I don't have any friends. No one seems to like me for some reason. I don't know why? I know I'm a bitch, but people just need to get past that." She slurs.

"Another thing, I have two gay dads. I have no idea who my mom is. I want to know though. And that Addison girl is just a downright bitch. I just want to slap her unfortunately pretty face every time I see her!" She says drunkenly.

I let her ramble on as I hold her hand. She eventually falls asleep. I pick her up and take her to my car laying her across the back seat. I get into the driver's seat and head towards my house.

I quietly sing out,

_"White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men"_

I look in my rear-view mirror at her sleeping figure and sing,

_"And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 15  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly"_

I continue to sing quietly,

_"Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone"_

I hear her move and keep singing,

_"And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 15  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line"_

I pull into my driveway and carry her into the house. I help her change into some of my clothes while singing,

_And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 15  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upper hand  
Go mad for a couple of grams  
And we don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man_

I carry her to my bed and lay her down covering her up with blankets singing quietly,

_It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
Fly, fly  
For angels to fly  
To fly, to fly  
Or angels to die._

I kiss her forehead and leave the room.

**Alright guys! There ya go! This took me forever, now that it's done, I'm really proud of it! I hope y'all like it! Leave a review! xx**


	5. 01x05: The Great Escape

**01x05: The Great Escape**

**Pink Tribute**

**Songs:**

**Slut Like You**

**Try**

**Beam Me Up**

**The Great Escape**

**Blow Me(One Last Kiss)**

**Just Give Me a Reason**

Addie:

I walk into school Monday dressed in my favorite outfit: my cream shift dress, brown riding boots, and my Michael Kors watch. Mine and Logan's hands were intertwined. People were congratulating me on my win for homecoming queen.

"I think I'm going to come to your competition." Logan murmurs as we stop at my locker.

I look at him shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah, for you." He says smiling.

I smile up at him and stand on my tiptoes to kiss him. He wraps his arms around my waist picking me up to crash his lips with mine.

"You don't know how much this means to me Log."

We hear the bell ring and I kiss his cheek quickly before rushing off to glee club. I walk in and see Trey talking to Mr. Shue.

"Trey? What are you doing here?"

"He's joining glee club." Mr. Shue smiles.

"Really? That's great!" I exclaim.

"Yeah." Trey blushes.

"If you'll both take your seats we can begin class." Mr. Shue states. Trey and I walk to the two empty seats beside Keegan.

"Okay guys, I have some very special guests here to help us for sectionals. Guys, come on in!"

A few moments later Keegan's mom Rachel, one of Juliet's dads Kurt, and some others rounded the corner.

"Guys, this is the original glee club members, Rachel, Kurt, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Santana, and Brittany."

"Can't forget us!" I hear a familiar voice say. I watch in shock as my parents enter the room. Without hesitation, I jump from my seat and tackle my dad them with a hug. My dad was first.

"I can't believe you're here!" I exclaim through my tears hugging him tight.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday, but Mr. Shue called us and asked us to come in today." My dad says hugging me tightly.

Everyone in my class was in awe of my rock star parents.

I then hugged my mom tightly.

"I've missed you mom." I say into her hair.

"Missed you too honey." She smiles.

"Wait a minute, Quinn and Noah Puckerman, the musical phenomenons, are your parents?" A confused freshman asks.

"I don't see how you guys didn't figure that out. I mean she's got the Fabray features, the Puckerman mannerisms, and an amazing voice." Keegan scoffs. I roll my eyes at my best friend.

"And from what I hear her mom was pregnant in high school, so she's a slut, just like her daughter." Juliet sneers.

* * *

Juliet:

I feel the upbeat tempo flowing through my veins and start singing,

_"Tell me something new  
Cause I've heard this  
Okay I'll f you  
A little taste test  
You'll be my little friend  
You'll be my little friend  
You'll be my little friend"_

_"And they think we fall in love  
But that's not it_

_Just want to get some  
Ain't that some shit  
You'll be my little friend  
You'll be my little friend  
You'll be my little friend  
Yeah, yeah, yeah"_

I start dancing to the beat getting lost in the music,

_"I got a little piece of you-hoo  
And it's just like Woo Hoo  
Wham Bam Thank you Ma'am  
Woo Hoo  
I'm a slut Like You  
You say you're looking for a foo-ool  
And I'm just like me too  
I'm gonna let ya know the truth  
I'm a slut like you"_

I settle down a bit and turn to the glee club and sing out,

_"Sitting with my friends  
And we're picking who we might let in  
Them boys are starving  
They're just our little friend  
They're just our little friend  
They're just our little friend  
Listen you little f-er  
You think you call the shots  
I just bought you some  
Drink up your rides gone  
This might be fun  
You're now my little friend  
You're now my little friend  
You're now my little friend  
Yeah yeah yeah"_

_"I got a little piece of you-hoo  
And it's just like Woo Hoo  
Wham Bam Thank you Ma'am  
Woo Hoo  
I'm a slut Like You, I'm a slut Like You  
You say you're looking for a foo-ool  
And I'm just like me too  
I'm gonna let ya know the truth  
I'm a slut like you"_

_"You don't win a prize with your googly eyes  
I'm not a cracker jack  
You can't go inside  
Unless I let you Jack or Sam  
F what's your name again  
You male come now  
You caveman sit down  
You shh don't ruin it, wow  
Check please"_

I slow down and sing in front of Eli sexily,

_"I, I've got a little piece of you  
And it's just like Woo Hoo  
Wham Bam Thank you Mam  
Boo Hoo  
I'm a slut Like You  
Woo Hoo  
Looks like the joke's on you-hoo  
So go home and cry like boo-hoo  
I'm a slut like you  
I got a little piece of you-hoo  
And it's just like Woo Hoo  
Wham Bam Thank you Mam  
Woo Hoo  
I'm a slut Like You  
You say you're looking for a foo-ool  
And I'm just like me too  
I'm gonna let ya know the truth  
I'm a slut like you, slut like you"_

I ended my song with my favorite finger in the air just for Addison. I looked to me dad who had an embarrassed almost furious look on his face.

"Juliet? Can I talk to you outside? Now?" My dad seethes.

I roll my eyes and follow him out into the hall.

"What?" I spat.

"Could you please tell me what just went on in there?" He asks crossing his arms.

"I sang what I felt, isn't that what you and dad always tell me to do?"

"Fair enough, but you calling Quinn a slut was totally out of line! You don't know what she went through in high school!"

"But her daughter is a bitch! She's always trying to start something and I'm sick of it!" I shout.

"Well to me, it sounded like you were trying to start something! This has got to stop! I've put up with this long enough! The black clothes and makeup is one thing, but the drinking, smoking, sneaking out, and now this has to stop! I'm done with being oblivious to the face that my daughter is the biggest disappointment!" He yells.

I stop and get quiet, "Wait, I'm a disappointment to you?"

"Juliet, you went from being the perfect daughter in the world to a punk. You don't try to make good grades, you're barely home, you don't respect me or your dad, I find empty beer and vodka bottles in your room constantly. I have had enough!" He shouts walking away.

I stand in the middle of the hall with tears threatening to spill. I run to the stadium quickly and hide under the bleachers and cry my heart out.

* * *

Addie:

"Come on you babies! I could do this in my sleep!" Coach Sylvester yells at us after doing our routine for the sixth time.

We all groan in unison. The only reason I'm a cheerio is because my mom was plus she was captain. She loved it until she found glee. To be honest, I've never really liked it at all.

After practice, I walked into Coach Sylvester's office with my uniform dry-cleaned, pressed, and folded into the box it came in.

"Um Coach?" I ask knocking on her door.

"Come in A." She says never looking up from the papers she was working on.

"I-I'm quitting the Cheerios." I say cautiously. I waited for her daily rampage, but she just looked up at me and sighed.

"I knew it had to be sooner or later. You're just like your mother, not sure of what you want." She says.

"How did you know?"

"You don't have the same sparkle in your eye like you did when you were a freshman trying out. Plus I know you only tried out because of your mom."

"You're not mad?" I ask.

"Oh I'm furious because you're one of my better ones. But you're like my daughter, and if this is what you want, then fine. We sure are going to miss you A." She says.

I walk out of her office shocked. Did that really just happen? She took that okay? Wow.

* * *

Logan was over at my house to study. I was in the middle of doing my pre-calculus homework and he all of the sudden attacked my neck with his lips. I giggle but try to push him off of me. I fail, like usual.

"Logan, I have to do this homework!" I protest.

"Come on Addie, you've barely let me touch you in weeks. Seeing you in your study-mode is so sexy. It's driving me crazy." He growls into my neck.

"Fine." I sigh.

I bring his face up to meet my lips. He kisses me deeply and runs his hands down my body. He started kissing down my neck again. Soon, the books that were on my bed before, were thrown into the floor along with our clothes.

* * *

"Logan?" I ask as he gets dressed.

"Hmm?" He mumbles.

"I have to tell you something." I say quietly.

"Shoot." He says plopping back on my bed.

"I-I quit cheerios." I say looking down at my hands.

"You what?" He asks slightly annoyed.

"I quit the cheerios today."

"Why would you do that? You love cheerios!"

"No I don't and you know that!"

"So now you're just going to hang out with those glee fags?" He asks standing up.

"Logan, you have no idea! They understand me, unlike you!" I shout.

"Why are you being so selfish right now? This doesn't only affect you!" He shouts.

"Please Logan, tell me how it affects you!" I shout.

"Because my girlfriend won't be popular anymore! I'm not going to be seen with someone who hangs out with fags all day!"

"Is popularity all you care about? You're really shallow Logan, you know that?"

"Well if I am, I am. But at least I'm not some selfish bitch!" He shouts. My dad and brother burst through the door about that time.

"What did you just call my daughter?" My dad asks pissed.

"A bitch?" Logan asks.

"Listen here prick, you have three seconds to get out of my damn house before I kick your ass." Adam seethes.

Logan snatches his stuff off the bed and storms out. I start crying. They rush to console me. I just push them away and ask for my mom. She's in my room in a matter of minutes. I wrap her in a hug and sob.

"Mom, he just snapped on me because I quit cheerios!" I sob into her shoulder.

She pulls back and looks at me. "You quit?"

"Yeah, today." I say.

"I thought you loved it." She says.

"I only joined to make you proud, but I just couldn't live a lie anymore. I hated it." I admit.

"Honey, you didn't have to join cheerios to make me proud, you do that anyways. But Logan shouldn't have snapped, if popularity is all he cares about, then he needs a reality check, that's not what matters at all. Trust me; I learned that the hard way in high school. Do what makes you happy, be with someone that treats you right and will love you for you." She says wiping my tears away. I hug her tight one more time.

"I've really missed you mom." I say into her hair.

"I've missed you more." She says.

* * *

Juliet:  
I've been staying at Ryder's house for the past three days. I refused to go home knowing I'd just be more of a disappointment. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, and all I did was lie in bed all day. I spiraled into a deep dark depression.

I didn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't want to see anyone. I didn't want to hear anyone. I just wanted to be alone. But of course, that didn't keep my phone from ringing off the hook. I finally turned it off and left it off.

The two most important people in my life, are disappointed in me. I have never felt so worthless in my life.

* * *

Addie:

I walk into glee club after two days of being out. Everyone was upset, especially Bailey, she was an absolute mess. It gave me anxiety just looking at her.

"What's going on?" I ask Keegan as I take the seat beside her.

"Mr. Shue got fired this morning." She says quietly.

"What? Why?"

"No one knows. He wouldn't tell us. All he said was that he was fired and then he left." She says.

"What are we going to do? Sectionals are in four days and we have yet to come up with a set list!" I exclaim.

She is silent for a minute. She has her thinking face on. She finally perks up and turns to me, "Are your parents still in town?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Call your mom, I have an idea." She smiles.

I dial my mom's number and hand Keegan my phone. She takes it and walks into the hall. Trey walks in and sits next to me. I smile weakly at him. He turns away from me.

Keegan walks in a few minutes later with a proud smile.

"Everyone! I have called in some special help for sectionals." She announces.

"What do you mean?" Bailey asks finally stopping her pacing.

"I mean my mom, Addie's mom, Juliet's dad Kurt, and Mr. Chang are going to help us get ready for sectionals! I've called them and they're on their way right now. Oh and everyone is going to have to stay after school for about an hour or so." She states.

I beam proudly at my best friend; she always knew what to do in situations such as these.

My mom as well as the others soon joined us in the choir room.

"Okay guys, so I've come up with the overall theme. It will be a Pink tribute." Rachel smiles taking charge.

"I will be doing the costumes of course. I'm thinking pink and black?" Kurt suggests.

"Oh the songs are Blow Me One Last Kiss and Just Give Me a Reason. And there is going to be a solo performed by none other than Miss Addison." Rachel beams.

"Now guys, let's get to work!" My mom shouts.

We work for the rest of the day and come up with a pretty nice performance. One thing stuck with me all day though, where was Juliet? As much as it pained me to not appreciate her absence, something just didn't feel right.

* * *

I walk into the auditorium just like I do any time I need to think.

I walk up to the stage and silently sing,

_"Ever wonder about what he's doing  
How it all turned to lies  
Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why"_

I get louder and belt,

_"Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try"_

I walk around the stage singing,

_"Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy  
Even when it's not right"_

I get louder and belt out,

"Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try"

I start to cry and sing through my tears,

"Ever worried that it might be ruined  
And does it make you wanna cry?  
When you're out there doing what you're doing  
Are you just getting by?  
Tell me are you just getting by by by"

I gain some confidence and belt out powerfully,

_"Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try_

_You gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try"_

* * *

Trey:

I watched as she performed on stage with so much emotion. She never failed to give any less than her whole heart in anything. It killed me to watch her get put down by him. He didn't know how lucky he was to have her. I would have given anything to be in his place, but I would never ever treat her like he did. I would treat her like the amazing girl that she is.

* * *

Addie:

_Meet me in the gym 2:00. –Trey_, the text read from Trey.

It was two already. I made my way to the gym and saw him shooting the basketball.

"You rang?" I ask.

"Yeah, hey." He smiles with his dimples appearing. "Um, I was wondering if we could talk."

"Sure." I say walking to the bleachers. He takes the seat beside me and sighs.

"How are you Ads?" He asks.

"Fine." I say silently.

"No you're not." He protests. I sigh knowing he could read me like an open book.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why do you keep going back to him?"

"I don't know. Am I stupid for doing it?" I ask.

"I wouldn't say stupid, but I don't think it's what's best for you. You don't deserve how he treats you. You deserve so much more than that. I know Logan is my best friend, but I absolutely hate how he treats you." He says quietly looking down at his hands.

"It's not all ba-"

"Yes it is Addison and you know it!" He says raising his voice. "He never shows up or does anything that doesn't involve him! He flirts with other girls when you're not around. He never talks about you unless it's about your sex life. He treats you like shit. I have to stand around listening and watching him do all of these things and then not tell you because he's my best friend." He says pacing back and forth.

"Trey you have no idea what he's like sometimes. He can be the sweetest person!" I protest.

"Oh really? Would your sweet boyfriend cheat on you five times?" He yells.

"What?" I ask suddenly quiet.

"Logan has cheated on you five times." He says silently.

"You're lying." I say feeling my cheeks get hot and pools of tears forming in my eyes.

"Addison! Why would I lie to the girl I'm head over heels in love with?" He shouts.

"Wait, what?" I ask standing up.

He sighs and walks closer to me.

"I am so in love with you. I have been ever since I met you. And I've had to see the girl I love get mistreated by my douche bag of a best friend."

"Trey I-" I'm cut off by his lips crashing with mine. Before I knew what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His kiss was sweet and full of love. I could feel it; it was that something I had been missing all along.

I pull away.

"Um, I need time to think." I say before scurrying away.

* * *

Bailey:

"So who's doing the duet?" I ask.

"I've done a lot of thinking and I believe it should be Addison and Trey. They seem to have a lot of chemistry." Rachel says looking to us and smiling.

"So she gets a solo and the duet?" Bailey asks hurt.

"Yes, her voice is best fit for the theme we're going for." Kurt says.

"Well, could I at least show you what I've prepared for this week's assignment?" I ask.

"Of course." Kurt smiles.

I grab my guitar and start to strum lightly. I silently sing out,

_"There's a whole n'other conversation going on  
In a parralell universe  
Where nothing breaks and nothing hurts  
There's a waltz playing frozen in time  
Blades of grass on tiny bare feet  
I look at you and you're looking at me_

I start to get a little louder,

_"Could you beam me up,  
Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it  
Probably just stare, happy just to be there holding your face  
Beam me up,  
Let me be lighter, tired of being a fighter,  
I think, a minutes enough,  
Just beam me up."_

I strum lightly before starting to sing again,

_"Some black birds soaring in the sky,  
Barely a breath like our one last say  
Tell me that was you, saying goodbye,  
There are times I feel the shiver and cold,  
It only happens when I'm on my own,  
I tell ya, tell me, I'm not alone"_

I belt out,

_"Could you beam me up,  
Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it  
I'd Probably just stare, happy just to be there, holding your face  
Beam me up,  
Let me be lighter, tired of being a fighter,  
I think, a minutes enough,  
Just beam me up."_

I strum as I sing,

"In my head, I see your baby blues  
I hear your voice and I, I break in two and now there's  
One of me, with you"

I play skillfully and sing out,

_"So when I need you can I send you a sign  
I'll burn a candle and turn off the lights  
I'll pick a star and watch you shine"_

I belt powerfully,

"Just beam me up,  
Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it  
Probably just stare, happy just to be there, holding your face  
Beam me up,  
Let me be lighter, tired of being a fighter,  
I think, a minutes enough,  
Beam me up  
Beam me up  
Beam me up  
Could you beam me up."

I look up to see everyone in tears. I smile and return to my seat.

"That was great Bay." Addison smiles.

"Thanks." I smile.

"I hope you know I didn't pick the solo, they kind of just gave it to me." She says.

"I know, and you'll do amazing." I say smiling.

"Thanks."

* * *

Juliet:

Today Ryder actually got me to eat something. I had lost a bit of weight from my already small frame. I still felt like shit. I put all I had into writing songs. They were all thoughts that were running through my head at the moment.

I was lying in bed when I hear Ryder talking to an oddly familiar voice. Ryder comes in the room and sits down at the foot of the bed.

"Um, you have a visitor." She says.

"I don't want to see anyone." I mumble.

"She says it's really important." Ryder says.

"Tell whoever the hell she is to go away!"

"It won't be that easy." I hear Addison say in the doorway.

I look up and scoff.

"What do you want?"

"I'm just going to go somewhere that's not here." Ryder says awkwardly. She scurries out of the room.

"I'm here to get you off your ass and back to school." She says.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I seethe.

"Listen, I know you do not like me, you've made that pretty damn clear, but we need you for sectionals. Believe it or not, I think you have a great voice, and we need it!" She says.

"Why? I'll just be a disappointment to someone else." I say crossing my arms and tearing up a bit.

"Wait what? Who told you that you were a disappointment to them?" She asks.

"Why do you care? You have the perfect grades, perfect family, perfect hair, perfect friends, perfect life! You have no idea what it's like to feel like shit!"

"Oh really? Because it's not like my parent's marriage is hanging on by a string, or that my boyfriend has cheated on me five times, or feel like I have no one in the world that understands me, hell I don't even understand myself. I am no where near perfect and if you think that I am you're blind and delusional." She says. "And if I'm remembering correctly, you don't have such a shitty life either! You're dad is a world renown fashion designer and the other is a world famous author! You used to get the best grades, better than mine and then all the sudden, you changed."

I'm silent for a while debating whether or not I should tell her.

"Do you want to know why I changed? In middle school, I was tormented everyday for having two gay dads. I came home everyday crying. I eventually got fed up with it and stood up for myself and my dads." I confess.

"I never knew that." She says suddenly quiet.

"Then the other day when my dad pulled me out into the hall, he told me I was such a disappointment to him." I say choking up.

"I'm so sorry." She says sincerely.

"Me too." I sob.

"I honestly don't know how it feels, but I do know what would probably make you feel better." She says.

"How?" I ask.

"Sing about it." She says.

* * *

Addie:

Sectionals are finally here. I had been avoiding Trey all week. I needed to clear my head.

Kurt was putting the finishing touches on our dresses. They were black with silver accents, and black pumps. Our hair was done in various ways. Mine was curled and half up, half down. Bailey's natural curls were twisted up into a chic up-do. Keegan's was curled and cascading down her tan back. The boys were wearing black pants, black shirts, and pink bowties.

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome New Directions!" The announcer announces. The crowd claps as Juliet walks onto the stage with her hair in pin curls.

Juliet:

The piano starts playing softly as I begin singing,

_"I can understand how when the edges are rough  
And they cut you like the tiniest slithers of glass  
And you feel too much  
And you don't know how long you're gonna last,"_

I pause before continuing,

"But everyone you know, is tryin' smooth it over,  
Find a way to make the hurt go away,  
But everyone you know, is tryin' smooth it over,  
Like you're trying to scream underwater,"

I open my eyes and sing out,

_"But, I won't let you make the great escape,  
I'm never gonna watch you checkin' out of this place  
I'm not gonna lose you  
Cause the passion and the pain  
Are gonna keep you alive someday  
Gonna keep you alive someday"_

The piano plays as I sing,

_"I feel like I could wave my fist in front of your face  
And you wouldn't flinch or even feel a thing  
And you've retreated to your silent corner  
Like you decided the fight was over for ya,"_

I sing out softly,

_"Everyone you know, is tryin' smooth it over,  
Find a way to make the hurt go away,  
Everyone you know, is tryin' smooth it over,  
Everyone needs a floor they can fall through"_

I sing as the glee club starts to harmonize silently behind me,

_"I won't let you make the great escape,  
I'm never gonna watch you checkin outta this place  
I'm not gonna lose you  
Cause the passion and pain  
Are gonna keep you alive someday  
They're gonna keep you alive someday"_

I belt out powerfully,

"I'm terrified of the dark, but not if you go with me  
And I don't need a pill to make me numb  
And I wrote the book on runnin',  
But that chapter of my life will soon be done"

I continue to belt,

_"I'm the king of the great escape  
You're not gonna watch me checkin outta this place  
You're not gonna lose me  
Cause the passion and pain  
Are gonna keep us alive, someday  
Yeah the passion and the pain  
Are gonna keep us alive someday, someday"_

I finish and the crowd cheers. I blink away the tears and prepare to perform again.

Addie:

Juliet starts off singing,

_"White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight"_

I walk up beside her and sing, _"Clench of jaw, I've got another headache again tonight"_

Juliet and I harmonize perfectly singing,

_"Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and the burn from all the tears  
I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you  
Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold,  
But there's nothing to grab so I let go"_

The glee club joins us,

_"I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of sh  
My head is spinning so  
Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh day  
You had a sh day, we've had a sh day  
I think that life's too short for this  
I'll pack my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, Blow me on last kiss."_

Bailey and Keegan step forward harmonizing beautifully,

_"I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,  
Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left"_

Juliet and Rainbow start harmonizing,

_"I am sick, whiskey, no more battles for me  
You'll be calling a trick, cause you'll no longer sleep  
I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone  
I'll laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home"_

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of sh  
My head is spinning so  
Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh day  
You had a sh day, we've had a sh day  
I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss.

Trey and Eli sing out,

_"I will do what I please, anything that I want  
I will breathe, I won't breathe, I won't worry at all  
You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear  
All the lies, all the wise, will be crystal clear"_

Everyone sings,

_"I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of sh  
My head is spinning so_

_Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh day  
You had a sh day, we've had a sh day  
I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss."_

"Blow me one last kiss  
Blow me one last kiss

_Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh-t day (no!)_

_You had a sh-t day (no!), we've had a sh-t day (no!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this. Blow me one last kiss..."_

Everything slows down again. Trey and I are the only ones left on the stage.

The piano starts up and I step forward with my microphone and sing,

_"Right from the start  
You were a thief you stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them  
Now you've been talking in your sleep  
Things you never say to me  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love"_

I look to Trey and sing out,

_"Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again"_

Trey walks toward the front of the stage singing,

_"I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine"_

I sing silently,

_"Oh we had everything"_

He sings,

_"Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everything  
And its all in your mind"_

_"Yeah but this is happening," _I sing quietly

Trey looks to me and sings,

_"You've been having real bad dreams  
Oh oh  
You used to lie so close to me  
Oh oh"_

I harmonize with him perfectly,

_"There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love, oh our love, our love"_

I finish belting my note and join him in the chorus,

_"Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again"_

Trey takes over,

_"I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
Your not broken just bent and we can learn to love again"_

Trey and I counter,

_"Oh tears ducts and rust  
I'll fix it for us_

_We're collecting dust but our love's enough"_

Trey pulls me close to him and looks in my eyes,

_"You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems"_

I belt out powerfully,

_"We'll come clean"_

We harmonize once again,

_"Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again"_

The crowd erupts into applause and I look into Trey's eyes. The curtains close and I grab his face and kiss him passionately. He kissed back instantly pulling me closer to him. We break the kiss and I look up at him.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." I say without hesitation knowing it's not a lie.

He kisses my forehead and I wrap my arms around his long torso laying my head on his chest.

I see Juliet walking backstage. I rush after her.

"Juliet! Um, that was beautiful." I say giving her a genuine smile.

"Thanks. Not too bad yourself." She half smiles. "Listen, I'm sorry I called your mom a slut, I was out of line."

"Thanks." I say awkwardly walking away.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, the votes are in!" The announcer says.

I stood on stage with the rest of New Directions and the rest of the glee clubs holding Trey's hand. I was so nervous.

"In third place, we have Oral Intensity!" We sigh in relief and I cross my fingers closing my eyes.

"In first place, we have New Directions!" The announcer shouts excitedly.

We all jump and celebrate. I run to Juliet and embrace her tightly. I find my way back to Trey and he wraps me in a hug and kisses me sweetly. I see my parents standing in the crowd beaming proudly at me with their camera out snapping away. I started to cry, my life was finally feeling right.

**A/N: This is my favorite chapter so far! I want to know what YOU think! xx**


End file.
